Gas turbine engines (such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft) typically include one or more seals between high and low pressure gas flow paths. For example, many systems incorporate one or more brush seals to limit uncontrolled air flow into the compressor, combustor, and/or turbine. Conventional brush seals are often placed between rotating parts and non-rotating parts of an engine, such as between a turbine disc and a nozzle structure.